<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki Imagines by LostAndDamaged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388160">Loki Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndDamaged/pseuds/LostAndDamaged'>LostAndDamaged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndDamaged/pseuds/LostAndDamaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki imagines with the reader, based off of scenarios from the Marvel movies that feature Loki. They are only short, so just a starting off point for you to continue daydreaming about Loki ;) If you have any requests at all; certain situations, character descriptions, environments or even length of the imagine, etc. just leave a comment and I'll get on it as soon as I can!<br/>So these are just my imagines that I wrote for my Instagram account a while ago, and re-reading them I realised how many typos and mistakes they had hahaha. Rather than reposting them all, I figured I would edit them and just post them on here :) I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - Fictionalised scene imagined before Thor's arrival on Sakaar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look up from the window overseeing the vibrant city, glancing first down the hallway then to the Grandmaster. He smirks mischievously back at me, winking before his eyes examine his new pet.<br/>
“Oooh look at that beautiful specimen. Sculpted by the Gods.” The Grandmaster jeers to no one in particular, yet no one disagrees.<br/>
“I’ve never heard anyone say something so true within the first meeting.” The tall, dark-haired man shoved the guard of his arm and sweeps into a graceful bow, “I am Loki, of Asgard. And you are the Grandmaster himself I take it? They downplayed your handsomeness though surely not your taste in - pets - you call it?”<br/>
The Grandmaster chuckles, “Did you just compliment me to compliment yourself? Never the matter, obviously the vainness stems from such beauty.”<br/>
“Or just from ego.” You cut in, approaching the man with suspicious glinting in your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest plate, “And from ego grows untrustworthiness.”<br/>
Loki’s eyes grow dark as you study each other, reading what flickers through the other’s mind.<br/>
A laugh sounds from behind me, the man’s eyes drifting to the Grandmaster and placing a smile on his face, chuckling, “Intense this one isn’t she?”<br/>
“Oh you can bet on it,” The Grandmaster winks, and the surprise on Loki’s faces makes you snicker.<br/>
You turn away from him, “I hear you’re a prince, where you come from.”<br/>
You spin around quickly and kick the back of his leg, causing him to drop to one knee. You place a finger up his chin and raise his head till he looks into your eyes.<br/>
Whispering you tell him, “You’ll find that that means nothing here.”<br/>
Before you can even react he snatches your wrist, pushing you down while simultaneously jumping on top of you. Grabbing your other wrist he pins you to the floor as he straddles your hips, and with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, he leans forward.<br/>
His breath tickles your ear, “We’ll see about that, love.”<br/>
He pulls back slightly, his eyes searching deeply into your own, “I’ll have you calling me your King within the week.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Souvenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - The Avengers (2012)<br/>Scene - When Loki arrives at Stark Tower before the fight with Thor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working at Stark tower was at first pure excitement, but had quickly turned to one of the worst decisions of your life. Not even after one week of attending to Mr Stark’s needs New York was attacked by aliens, who - no surprise - seemed to have an obsession with Stark tower. Your point was proved with a crash outside, causing a tremor of fear to rush through you as you peer out of your hiding place to locate the source of the thud. A figure dressed in green brushes himself off, turning to scope his surroundings. Too late you make eye contact with the man and quickly duck back down. As footsteps slowly grow closer you grab a piece of broken glass off the ground as your only defence, swearing at your own bad luck.<br/>
“Well, well, well. What is that we have here?” His deep voice seeks you out, and you spring up holding the glass to the man’s throat.<br/>
Despite you having the upper hand thanks to the element of surprise, the man does not look shocked or scared. In fact, he appeared as if he caught a child’s hand in a cookie jar.<br/>
“Put that down, love, before you hurt yourself.” He scolds, his gaze darkening.<br/>
When you make no obvious effort to remove the ‘weapon’ from his neck, his hand snaps to your wrist twisting it. You cry out in pain as he spins you around, wrapping your arm across your chest and pulling you back against him. The glass nicks the skin of your throat, causing a drop of blood to roll down your chest.<br/>
“Now look what you’ve done, child.”<br/>
You squirm against his grip, making sure to keep your neck away from the glass as much as possible, “Let me go you bastard! What do you want?”<br/>
A chuckle sounds from behind you, causing you to tense up as he replies, “You’re a feisty one aren’t you, curious little thing. Most of your kind would be cowering in fear by now.”<br/>
His free hand takes through your hair, surprisingly gentle and nurturing. A shiver runs through you.<br/>
“I think I’d like to keep you, pet.”<br/>
Your brows knit together, and you feel a tug turn you around to face the mysterious man as the glass drops from your hand.<br/>
“I’m not a prize for you to claim.” You reply, anger flaring in your eyes as he keeps you close to him, your wrists entrapped by his strong grip.<br/>
“You couldn’t be more right, love.” He pulls you closer and releases one of your hands to instead wrap his own around your waist, “You’re my souvenir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - After Loki arrives on one of the Grandmaster's ships to help the Asgardians escape Asgard. Hela's army clashes with Thor, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek and Loki on the bridge as the Asgardians rush to board the ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You usher the scrambling Asgardians onto the foreign ship, casting anxious glances at the fighting taking place not too far away. A strange rock and scissors duo battles against the undead, aided by what seems to be a Valkyrie and the former “King” of Asgard himself. Despite the skill sets of the individuals, they are heavily outnumbered and are losing ground every second. Clenching your jaw you withdraw your sword and push through the crowd, rushing towards the undead with a cry. Your sword cuts straight through and you manage to draw some of the soldiers away from the fleeing Asgardians. <br/>A quick glance to your left reveals who you fight alongside, Prince Loki. He smirks at your technique as three more undead fall before your sword.<br/>“Not too bad for a peasant.” He comments, before turning suddenly hurtling knives into the backs of two skeletons causing them to collapse. <br/>“Could be better for a prince.” You remark, thrusting a sword through the ribcage of a soldier directly behind Loki. You forcefully draw the sword back and the undead slumps to the ground.<br/>He raises a brow, “I should thank you for that.”<br/>“Yes you should.” <br/>He snickers, “A peasant with fire I see.”<br/>You both simultaneously turn, the conversation interrupted by a group of skeletons surrounding you. Within seconds you both stand panting, blood dripping down your eye turning your vision red. The world regains its natural colour as a hand wipes your face clean. As the blur clears you look up to see Loki’s eyes inspecting your face, his hand resting beneath your chin. <br/>“Still waiting for that thank you,” The crease that forms on Loki’s forehead causes you to add, “...your highness.”<br/>A slight chuckle escapes his lips, “You’ll receive it soon enough, my fire. For now,” He draws your face closer to his, “Let them burn.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - The Avengers (2012)<br/>Scene - Ending scene when Thor takes Loki home to Asgard to pay for his crimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeking over the fence, you watch as Thor brings forth his brother, Loki, chained and muffled. The rest of the Avengers gather around the captive alien as they say their final goodbyes. You raise your camera to your eye, adjusting the lens ‘till it frames the villain perfectly. Just as the shutter sounds, Loki locks eyes with you. Gasping, you quickly duck behind the fence, your heart racing out of your chest. Closing your eyes you try to regain your calm, taking deep breaths. You open your eyes and let out a scream as an unchained, unmuffled Loki squats before you. However the sound is cut off as he places his hand over your mouth, smirking.<br/>“Shh, shh, shh, little bird. You’ll give both of us away if you do that.”<br/>You push his hand off your face and glare at him, fear whispering in the back of your mind, “How... How did you do that? Aren’t you supposed to be in chains?”<br/>He grins, resting his arms on his knees, “I am.” <br/>He glances up over the fence, and you follow his line of sight. To your confusion he’s right, still wrapped in chains surrounded by the cocky and unknowing Avengers.<br/>“But-but you’re..” You stutter as a frown takes over your features.<br/>“Right where I want to be. And unfortunately for you,” He rips your camera from your hands, “I also want that picture erased. Another unfortunate thing for you is that I don’t know, nor do I care for how your Midgardian sorcery functions. So, I will erase it in the only way I know.”<br/>Before you have any time to react, Loki throws your beloved camera at the nearest wall, and you can only gape as it explodes into thousands of pieces. <br/>“You asshole!” You screech, lashing out your arms at the man.<br/>He quickly catches your wrists and locks them beneath his hands onto the fence. <br/>“What did I say about making noise, little bird?” He growls, his eyes blackening with his tone.<br/>“Birds are meant to sing, Prince.” You reply, spitting at him.<br/>He only snickers as the earth begins to shake slightly, “And some are meant to be caged.”<br/>His smirk is the last thing you see as his figure dissipates into the air, and a tube of vibrant colour rockets down from the sky behind you. Turning and peering over the fence, it disappears almost instantly leaving an empty spot where the two Asgardians were standing. As the Avengers all go their separate ways you look to your camera to find it fixed, and atop it sits a beautiful, baby raven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Favouritism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - Fictionalised recreation of the scene where Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) has Loki captive in her apartment after they fight in the Grandmaster's palace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this really a good idea, Brunnhilde?”<br/>The former Valkyrie shoots you a sidelong glance before tightening the chains to her prisoner’s dismay.<br/>“Maybe you should listen to your beautiful friend, whom I don’t believe I’ve met. I’m Loki, and you are?”<br/>“Not falling for your tricks.” Brunnhilde replies before you get a chance to.<br/>She turns her attention back to you, “And yes, I’m sure this is a good idea, when have my ideas been anything but good?”<br/>“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.” You reply with a bored look on your face.<br/>“Uh, you just did.”<br/>“What are you, five?”<br/>“I do look young for my age, don’t I?”<br/>You both share a snicker only to be interrupted by Loki clearing his throat, to which Brunnhilde throws the jug at him. She misses, but you can’t tell if she purposely did so or if she’s already had a couple of jugs today. Sighing, you approach the prisoner despite Brunnhilde’s warnings.<br/>“What did he do anyway?” You ask her as you eye Loki, walking around his chair.<br/>“He tried to kill me.” She replies as she takes a swig from another jug.<br/>“Who doesn’t? I just tried again yesterday. It must be something else.” You question, and when you don’t get an answer you turn to check she heard you.<br/>“Let’s just say we took a stroll down memory lane and your friend didn’t quite like what she saw.”<br/>Loki answers, and as you turn back to him a jug flies past your face and lands at Loki’s feet, spraying his boots with alcohol. <br/>“Does she do that often?” <br/>“Only when assholes push her buttons.” <br/>“Ouch. That hurts more than the jugs.” He smirks as Brunnhilde leaves the room in search of more alcohol.<br/>“So what will it cost to set me free? I am favoured by the Grandmaster so just name your price and it shall be yours.” Loki bargains, painting a smile on his face.<br/>You mirror his look and tilt your head, “And return you to your master so soon?”<br/>Loki growls at the term you used, but you can’t help the smirk that appears on your face as you kneel to his eye level.<br/>“No, no. I’d much rather spend the time figuring out why he favoured you so.”<br/>Loki’s own smirk returns as his eyes flicker with desire, “I’d be more than happy to show you, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Resist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: The Dark World (2013)<br/>Scene - Fictionalised recreation of the scene when Jane slaps Loki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mere sight of him causes rage to fill your lungs and fury to course through your veins. Loki. The man who invaded your city, hurt your friends, killed your family. Yet there he stands, free and smiling. Storming away from the Asgardian guards assigned to protect you, you approach the criminal prince.<br/>A loud slap rings about the chamber, Loki’s face turned away from yours and your hand stinging.<br/>“That was for New York, you son of a-” <br/>“I think that’s enough, mortal.” Thor interrupts with a small warning in his eye.<br/>You pinch your lips together but choose to adhere to his wish.<br/>“I like her.” Loki pipes up, turning back to look at you.  <br/>“You’d like me a whole lot less if it were just you and me.” You threaten, eyes narrowing and fists clenching.<br/>Loki can’t help but smirk, “Oh I think you’ll like me a whole lot more if it were just you and me, love.”<br/>Snarling you take a step forward only to be pushed two steps back by Thor.<br/>“Alright then, now everyone’s here and getting along,” He pointedly casts a glance over his shoulder to you before turning his attention back to his brother, “I’d say we make our guest feel accommodated considering her current situation.” <br/>“Well, why didn’t you just say so, brother.” Loki spreads his arms wide and hits Thor on his back, moving him out of the way, “Shall I show you my bedchambers then, mortal?” <br/>You decide to play along to the prince’s game, “Oh I’m sure that line has worked the last hundred times, has it?” <br/>Loki’s eyes narrow as a smirk glides across his features, “Almost every time.”<br/>You laugh, “Hmm, as I suspected. So do indulge me, what has happened those other times?”<br/>“Well, the beauties begged me to take them right then and there, not wanting to waste time walking to my bedchambers you see?” <br/>Your eyebrow twitches up, “Honestly, I don’t see the appeal. I wouldn’t mind wasting time walking away from you.”<br/>As you turn your back to follow Thor, who’d left the conversation centuries ago, Loki snakes his arm around your waist and pulls you back against him.<br/>His breath tickles your ear as he whispers, “Trust me, love. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk, let alone away from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Challenged Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - Fictionalised recreation of scene where Loki and Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) fight after seeing the Grandmaster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life on Sakaar was very much similar to a game, except losing pretty much implied death. You consider yourself lucky to have lasted this long under the Grandmaster’s favour, but now fear has formed in light of a recent addition to the Grandmaster’s collection, which may bring you to your overdue demise. He called himself Prince Loki, supposedly lost royalty, although he didn’t seem to mind his absence from the throne. He’d also managed to weasel his way between you and the Grandmaster, and you’d decided that it was finally enough.<br/>
You spot Loki, the snake who had infiltrated the Grandmaster’s favourites, dismissing himself from a conversation and disappearing down the hall. Quickening your pace you turn the corner to follow him, only to find it empty. A frown appears on your face as you cautiously continue down the long hallway, confused as to where the snake had slithered off to.<br/>
You quickly found out where, as a foot collides at the back of your knees, causing your legs to collapse underneath you. A knife draws your head back into a body behind you, and you glare when you meet the eyes of your captor.<br/>
“Greetings, your highness.” You say mockingly, plastering an innocent smile on your face despite the blade threatening your life.<br/>
A growl escapes his throat as he tightens his hold, “How odd.  You’re a mortal, aren’t you?”<br/>
Your forehead creases, “How did you know that?”<br/>
“I know a great many things, child.” He removes the knife and pushes you forward, “I also know that as a mortal you are no threat to me.”<br/>
Anger flushes throughout your veins, as you withdraw your dagger from your boot, spinning to face the Asgardian prince. Before he has a chance to react you kick his knife out of his hand, landing your right foot in the middle of his chest. Loki hits the wall behind him and finds your dagger pointed directly at his throat.<br/>
Panting you retort, “You should also know that I don’t like to be underestimated, Jotun.”<br/>
A brief flash of rage flickers across his green eyes before he lets out a chuckle, “Nice try human, but you’ll have to do better than that.”<br/>
He slaps your hand away, your dagger slipping across the hallway. Punch after punch, kick after kick, you block his every attack until you find a wall hitting your back. Just as the prince thinks he’s cornered you, you flip and pin your arm under his neck.<br/>
He smirks as you push back the loose strands of hair from his face, flirtatiously replying, “Challenge accepted, your highness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: The Dark World (2013)<br/>Scene - When Loki is still a prisoner in the Asgardian dungeons and is reading books to pass the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You approach the fallen prince’s cell to find him seated at the edge indulging in a book. As you draw closer he notices your advance and casts a lazy glance towards you. You take a deep breath, summoning up your courage before crouching at the prisoner’s feet. Setting down the tray of books in the ledge, you gently push the tray through the force field, the bracelet around your wrist allowing you to do so. You cast a glance at the prince, meeting his eyes with a returning curious stare. As you withdraw your hands a gasp escapes our mouth as the prince entraps your wrist and propels you forward into his cell. Almost instantly alarms sound and the area turns a dark shade of red. <br/>“Don’t mind that, my love. Just a bit of dramatics for my father.” Loki speaks, and you’re surprised by the calm in his voice over the shrill of the alarms.<br/>“You will let me out this instant!” You demand, your wrist still caught in his hands.<br/>Darkness settles in his eyes as he leans closer, “Is that anyway to address a Prince of Asgard?”<br/>You snarl in response, maintaining eye contact, “I see no Prince of Asgard.”<br/>A smirk forms on his lips as he releases you, pushing you away.<br/>“This’ll be fun, pet. I’m glad it’s your company I’ll keep.” He chuckles, walking away leaving you confused.<br/>A figure ripples next to Loki, and as the illusion forms you recognise the familiar silhouette. You. Panic settles in your heart as the guards approach and Loki pushes your clone through the force field. They fall for his trick as the guards retreat, promising the King would hear of this before ushering Loki’s illusion away.<br/>Loki appears before you and pushes your back to the wall, his forearm pressed up against your chest. <br/>“Don’t worry, my pet.” You growl at the nickname. <br/>Loki’s sinister smile only widens as he continues, “This will be the most delightful little game.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - The Avengers (2012)<br/>Scene - During the Battle of New York.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Curious creatures you are.” You stop running, eyebrows knitting together in confusion blocking out the screams and aliens attacking New York. This voice seems to make them all fade away, curious indeed. Turning around you are surprised to see a tall, dark-haired man wearing the most peculiar horn helmet. <br/>“You’re talking... about those aliens, right?” You question panting all the while, although you’d note the man before you was a curious creature himself.<br/>“Oh, the Chitauri? I’ve witnessed curiouser, like you for example.”<br/>The familiarity of his face reminds you of the news story that came on just before the attack.<br/>“You...” You gasp and the urge to run restarts but you don’t make it far before a hand snakes its way around your waist, another covering your mouth. <br/>You wriggle and fight against your captor, but he seems to be blessed with a large amount of strength.<br/>“You sure are a feisty Mid-Guardian aren’t you? I’ll be sure to enjoy our games,” He leans in, nuzzles close to your neck as he whispers, “Pet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: The Dark World (2013)<br/>Scene - When Loki is still a prisoner in the Asgardian dungeons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand outside the cell of the famed fallen prince, a tray bearing a bowl of fruits quaking in your hands. Loki rises from his bed and stalks over to you, causing you to stubble back even though you are aware of the barrier between the two of you, protecting you from him.<br/>
“My lord-”<br/>
“My lord?” His eyebrows knit together as a slight rage enters his voice, “Is that how you would address a royal?”<br/>
“I apologise, your highness. I was not made aware of how to properly address-”<br/>
“Obviously. I may not be of royal Asgardian blood but I am still of royal blood. Which serves confusion as to why you are still standing on two legs.” Loki places his arms behind his back and raises his chin, “Kneel.”<br/>
You blink in surprise, he may be a Jotun prince but he is a prisoner of Odin nevertheless.<br/>
When Loki sees you do not make an effort to comply, anger seeps into his voice as he demands, “Kneel!”<br/>
Fear courses through your veins and command your body to respond, dropping to one knee. In doing so, the tray you carried toppled slightly, and an apple falls out the bowl. Before you can even make a move to reach for it, another hand snatches it up. You look to its owner and find yourself staring into the glinting green eyes of the God of mischief himself. He chuckles, taking a bite of the apple.<br/>
“In the end,” He extends a hand to your shocked form, your mind still buzzing at how Loki managed to escape his cell, “You will always kneel.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Have a Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - After the fight between Thor and the Hulk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quite a fight, wasn’t it?”<br/>You cast your eyes to the man who seats himself beside you on the couch.<br/>You shrug in reply, “I’m not particularly interested in public performances of violence.” <br/>The man furrows his brows, “Then why are you here?”<br/>“The Grandmaster ‘requested’ my presence.” You explain, air quotes and all.<br/>His green eyes light up to match the smile that forms on his face, “Ah, I must say I am glad I’m not the only one who was made to watch this show.”<br/>You smirk, lifting your drink to your face, “I’d hardly say you were ‘made’ to watch. It looked like you were quite enjoying when Thunder was getting thrown around by the Hulk.”<br/>The side of his mouth twitches as he leans closer, “So you were watching me.”<br/>You freeze before shuffling away from him, “No, no I-I wasn’t. It was-I wasn’t watching you!”<br/>He feigns a sad face as he settles back into the couch, “Well that’s too bad, because I was watching you. It was cute to see you cringe every time one of the opponents was even remotely hurt. I can see why the Grandmaster invites you to these games. You’re the only one who reacts that way. As if you have a soul.” <br/>You snicker, taking another sip from your glass, “And you don’t?”<br/>“Have a soul? I seem to have temporarily misplaced it.” His eyes glint which sparks a sense of curiosity in you.<br/>“But you’re not looking for it, are you?” You question, and instantly you see the dark haired man tense.<br/>“No, I’m afraid you’re right. It always seems to find me though, one way or another.”<br/>“Is that such a bad thing? To have a soul?”<br/>He turns his head, making eye contact with you. You don’t budge as you share a deep look into one another. <br/>“In this world, I suppose it is.”<br/>“And in another?”<br/>“Well, we’ll have to see. Won’t we?”<br/>Your eyes shine with a promise to this stranger as you reply, “We shall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Plaything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - The Avengers (2012)<br/>Scene - During the Battle of New York.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hush now, pet.” <br/>You gasp, looking around for the owner of the voice, but you are met with only debris and rubble. <br/>Wiping the tears from your face you search your surroundings, flinching whenever you hear a crash outside.<br/>“Looking for me?” A tall figure emerges in front of you, his arms spread wide.<br/>Squinting your eyes you study his features, and as he steps into the light you are met with a familiar face.<br/>“You!” It was the man on TV, supposedly an alien who opened the portal currently granting access from space to New York. <br/>Something you never even thought would be possible to think of, let alone be occurring at this second.<br/>A smile creeps upon the man’s face, “I do prefer ‘you highness’ to ‘you,’ but I'll let that one slide for your sake.”<br/>The fear and despair which had previously dominated your mind seem to dissipate to be replaced with consuming rage. You didn’t know how to fight, especially against an alien, but the intense anger blinded you and guided your hand towards his face. <br/>Without hesitation he catches your hand, chuckling and shaking his head, “Cute little things you Midgardians are.”<br/>You growl at him before swinging your left hand at him, failing once again.<br/>“Now that was just stupid.” He comments, his gaze darkening, but it does nothing to stop the fury in your veins.<br/>“Was it?” You ask, and he cocks his head slightly as you continue, “‘’cause you’ve only got two hands, your highness.”<br/>Confusion sets upon his features replaced almost instantly with agony as he stumbles back from your kick to his pride.<br/>A snarl escapes his mouth but before he has a chance to recover you run, as fast as you can. You realise too late you’re heading outside to the chaos but you know you can’t turn back.<br/>Just as you reach the broken door a hand wraps around your waist and pulls you to the side, as rubble plunges to the spot where you just stood. You shiver in fear and go to thank your saviour only to meet the green eyes of the royal. Gasping, you push at his chest to break his hold around your waist, but to no success. You cease your squirming, but maintain a glare with the alien.<br/>“You’re quite feisty for an Asgardian, pet. And here I thought you were just a cry baby when I saw you. Truth be told I was going to, let’s say, put you out of your misery.” As terror flickers in your eyes the man shushes you, petting your head gently, “don’t worry, there’s been a change of plans. I think we’ll have fun, you and I. You’ll be my mortal plaything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - Before Thor lands on Sakaar, Loki gets to know some of its inhabitants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh to yourself, collapsing onto the vibrant patterned couch in the Sakaarian lounge. You’d just turned down a trip on the Grandmaster’s famous “party” ship, glad to have escaped his attention for a short while. Closing your eyes you allow your mind to relax, reminiscing about life before Sakaar, back on earth. Footsteps echo throughout the room, causing you to immediately tense as your eyes shoot open. <br/>“Don’t worry, I’m not here for anything.” The man speaks before landing on the couch next to you, “You’re not the only one looking for a bit of peace and quiet on this ever awake rock.” <br/>Suspicious, you settle back down on the couch, looking at your company who had now closed his eyes. He had long black hair which cascaded gracefully down his shoulders and brushed his resting face. The man wore a blue outfit, no doubt designed by the Grandmaster to highlight the man’s figure.<br/>“Didn’t your parents ever teach you it’s rude to stare at strangers?” He opens his eyes and smiles at the blush that highlights your features.<br/>You recoil in surprise as the man moves suddenly, presenting his hand to you.<br/>“I’m Loki.” You cautiously extend your own hand to shake his as he continues, “Now we’re not strangers, feel free to stare.”<br/>He crosses his arms as he leans back into the couch, “Although you know normally people talk to one another.”<br/>You snicker in reply, “I’d hardly call this normal.”<br/>“Ah so the lady does speak.” Loki sits up and rests his head on his hand against the couch, “Does the lady have a name?”<br/>You narrow your eyes, not entirely trusting this man, after all - this was Sakaar.<br/>“She does, but you have not earned that privilege yet.” Smirking, you cross your legs.<br/>“Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” You pretend to ponder before nodding.<br/>A smile flashes across Loki’s face, contrasting the darkness which enters his eyes, “I’ll teach you to regret that, little Midgardian.”<br/>Your features drop as you wonder how he knew you were from earth but before you can ask he interrupts your thoughts, “I know a great many things, little one. All I need is your name. Have no fear,” He flips off the couch and leans over you, his hands on either side of your head, “I’ll get it soon enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie - Thor: Ragnarok (2017)<br/>Scene - After the Asgardians have fled from their planet and the ship is sound asleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp thump jerks you awake with a start, your hand instantly resting on your sword lying beside you. Casting a glance around the room aboard the ship proves pointless as your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. You jump down from the bunk bed, careful not to wake your roommate as you make your exit. Blinking at the bright lights as you enter the corridor a voice startles you awake.<br/>“Sneaking out late at night with a sword in hand are we, my lady? Not at all suspicious, wouldn’t you agree?”<br/>Spinning towards the sound your eyes widen at the sight of Prince Loki narrowing his eyes at you, a threatening tone matching his gaze. You never really liked this prince.<br/>“I do agree, my prince. Especially in comparison to that of an Asgardian royal sneaking around peasant corridors.” You retort to the Jotun as his eyes crinkle in delight.<br/>“I haven’t been addressed like that since I was on Midgard. What’s your name, peasant?” Loki questions, crossing his arms and obviously deflecting his purpose for being in your corridor.<br/>You dip into a mock of a curtsy, “Why the name of such a simple peasant is irrelevant to one of such high stature.” Sarcasm practically drips off your tongue, and to your dismay Loki seems to be drinking it all up.<br/>“But if you’ll excuse me, my prince, I must return to bed before I get caught awake past curfew. Unlike some people I do not share the privilege of being able to suspiciously sneak around where they do not belong this late at night. So, farewell.” You practically growl the last sentence as you turn on the prince, who was beginning to annoy you with his never-ceasing smirk.<br/>As you reach to push open the door Loki’s hand grabs your own, his tight grip almost instantly stopping the blood flow in your hand. <br/>“Do you know why no Asgardian talks to me as you are now, little girl?” He snarls in your ear, his breath causing a shiver to run down your spine.<br/>Your stubbornness refuses to let you reply, which seems to anger the prince as his grip impossibly tightens, “They were taught what respect and manners are.”<br/>You feel his free hand slip around your waist and you tense in response as he continues, “But it seems… I will have to personally teach you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>